User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 6 - Nostalgia on New Vestroia
Last time, Masterz wakes up in his room with amnesia. Apollonir's ghost appears and restores only a small portion of his memory. Masterz realizes none of his friends remember anything except Immortus. The two decided to go to New Vestroia to round up an army, invade Dyzekia, and rescue everyone's Bakugan and the Jewel Fragments! Me: "New Vestroia, it's been forever. And to think that I used to spend every day here trying to learn about the Jewel Fragments." Immortus: "Now where are we going to find an army?" Apollonir: "Wait for it..." The ground shook and we saw something rise up. I couldn't believe who it was. Me: "Gorem!" It was my original Guardian Bakugan; Pyrus Hammer Gorem. Gorem: "Brawley? Is that really you?" Me: "Yeah it's me!" I ran towards him, he picked me up and placed me on his shoulder. "Awesome view..." Gorem: "What brings you to New Vestroia? And where is Drago?" Me: "Drago was taken from me... I lost a brawl. An alien race from Planet Dyzekia invaded Earth with their army and took all Bakugan. The army also erased everyone's memories. Only Immortus here and I remember what a Bakugan is. They erased my memory too. I don't this to sound mean but I can barely remember all our adventures together. All I remember is that you were my first Bakugan." Gorem: "I see... Let me guess, you need help because Earth has no more Bakugan?" Me: "Yeah..." Gorem: "Your Dragonoid was supposed to be the strongest Bakugan in existance so if you lost, your opponent must have been incredibly powerful." Me: "It's a long story, I'll tell you the rest later. Well I came here because I literally have no memory of any other place with Bakugan. Can you help?" Gorem: "I'll try." Then out of nowhere, my second Guardian Bakugan appeared; Pyrus Freezer. Freezer: "I will too. Sorry for eavsdropping, I was just around and couldn't help but listen in." Me: "Freezer!" We were so happy to see each other. I explained the situation to him. Freezer, Immortus, Gorem, and I searched New Vestroia for the strongest Bakugan we could find. Bakugan searching montage.... Me: "Here's the plan. We start out on the defensive. If we are spotted, Haos Moonlit Monarus will distract the enemy and use Haos Zoack as a defense, if necessary. For the offensive, we have Gorem here and Subterra Vandarus, along with all the Hammersaur and Anchorsaur. Freezer will use his brains and to surpass and disarm any sort of security. The rest of you are in case we face large amounts of enemies, got it?" The many Bakugan agreed. I turned to ghost ball Exedra and said "we're ready. Open the portal." Exedra: "If you say so, but no turning back." Immortus: "We know." Exedra opened the portal and we walked in. This is going to be really tough. While in the time-space continum, I thought about the past. I slowly began to remember my adventures with Gorem and Freezer but thinking about it gave me a headache. I don't exactly know how memory erasing works, but Apollonir got past it. I saw the exit. All the Bakugan reverted to ball form and hit in the pockets of Immortus and my pants and jackets. Ghost Apollonir and Exedra vanished. The last thing they told us was "good luck." Immortus and I exited the portal and zipped up our jackets so we could hide in the shadows. It was nighttime on Dyzekia and we were outside the castle. We ran inside and the lobby was huge. We split up to cover more ground. While running through the halls I heard voices and hid behind a door. I peeked into a room and saw a laboratory. I overheard the scientists speaking. Scientist 1: "It's blood pressure is fine. Strength is amazing and it can change its level of power at will." Scientist 2: "But can it be controlled?" Scientist 1: "It's programmed to obey every order it's given." Scientist 3: "Every other one of these things was a failure, how is this one any different?" Scientist 1: "This one has been tested and upgraded many times. Every other one was just forcibly equipped with weaponry and they weren't strong enough to survive the process. For this one, I used the data from Drakohex's battles." Scientist 2: "Are you saying this thing will be as powerful as Drakohex?!" Scientist 1: "It doesn't have the power of the Forbidden Core, but the gear on his back is armed with rockets and missiles. Also it can release a chemical throughout its body to change its Attribute. I can control it with this remote. It has all 6, and is capable of flight and battle. Other than the Forbidden Core, it has the power to do anything Drakohex can, and some more." He placed the remote on a table. Scientist 2: "Amazing..." Scientist 3: "Well it has to recharge after all those battle tests. Let's just monitor it and finish up its programming." I needed some way to get in there. I picked up Moonlit Monarus. "Do me a favor, be a distraction." I threw her into the room. She flew around and glowed. Scientist 3: "Just a bug, let it be." Monarus tackled his head then kept flying around the room. She flew around the other 2 scientists and caused Scientist 3 to run into them. "Why you annoying little..." My plan was working. I threw in a Fly Beetle and Bee Striker in to help her. The three flew out of the room and the scientists followed them. Clearly Dyzekians have serious tempers. I told Zoack and Piercian to stand guard in case they came back. Then I walked into the lab. Me: "Maybe you could help me." The "thing" they were talking about was a large dragon-like Bakugan. It was half-mechanical and had a giant gear on its back. The Bakugan seemed to be sleeping. I picked up the remote and noticed the it was set on Darkus. I switched it over to Haos and the dragon turned into a Haos Bakugan. It began to heal faster. I turned up the power on the rejuvination pod's settings. The Bakugan was completely healed. I then switched it to Pyrus. "Much better." I dropped the remote and crushed it under my feet. Then I saw the Bakugan's eyes open. It looked at me angily. It rampaged in the pod and the glass began to break. "Uh oh..." Reunited with old friends, sneaking into an alien castle, and finding a cyborg Bakugan created to be unstoppable. Can Masterz control it? How is Immortus doing? Where is Titanium Dragonoid? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts